


46. You're the wildest wind

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: You're the wildest windThe electric moonSunday morning photographs will only openSunday morning wounds
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 1





	46. You're the wildest wind

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Воскресное утро началось со вспышки фотоаппарата. Юлиан дождался, пока карточка вылезет из прорези полароида, потряс ей, чтобы подсушить эмульсию, и кинул на тумбочку для проявки.  
Кай сонно поморщился и посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.  
– Доброе утро, – Юле сел на половину кровати Кая, хотя рядом лежало его собственное одеяло.  
– Утро, – Кай кивнул, путаясь пальцами в кудрявой чёлке, хотя на часах было уже почти двенадцать. Он поморщился и нырнул обратно под одеяло. Вернее, попытался, потому что Юлиан тут же сдёрнул с него одеяло и потянул за руку из кровати.  
– У меня большие планы на сегодня, – он кивнул на большую кружку кофе, оставленную рядом с фотографией. – Они включают и тебя, кстати.  
Кай обнял кружку пальцами, засмотревшись на пританцовывающего у шкафа Юле, и проснулся окончательно.  
Вовсе не из-за кофе.

Юлиан ворвался в его расчерченную по клеточкам жизнь, смёл все границы и занял разом как-то слишком много места, и Кай уже с трудом представлял свою жизнь без этих спонтанных прогулок, внезапных киновечеринок и игр в Fortnite на спор до утра.  
Отставив кружку, он поднял карточку с тумбочки и перевернул её. Юлиан сфотографировал его, спящего: и тени от ресниц на скулах, и след наволочки на щеке, и сжатую на краешке одеяла руку.  
– Это моё, – сказал Юлиан и вынул фотографию из его пальцев, пряча в нагрудном кармане толстовки. Было непонятно, говорит он про фотографию – или про самого Кая.  
Это всё было ненадолго – они оба были слишком хороши для Леверкузена, и Кай знал, что рано или поздно их выкупят в более крутые клубы. По вечерам, сжимая руку Юлиана в своей, он иногда поднимал глаза к небу и просил молчаливо, чтобы это была, всё-таки, одна команда. Хоть где, в любой стране – только вместе. 

Он встал с кровати, натянул джинсы и подошёл к Юлиану со спины, ткнувшись носом в его светлые, пахнувшие гелем для укладки волосы.  
– Юле, – сказал он, наслаждаясь тем, как звучит его имя, и тот вскинул голову, вопросительно глядя на него в ответ. – Ничего. Просто – Юле.


End file.
